


Remembrance

by epicfangirl01



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Birthday, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicfangirl01/pseuds/epicfangirl01
Summary: The egos visit a comatose Jack in the hospital to celebrate his 29th birthday.





	Remembrance

“Hey, Jack. Happy birthday,” Chase said softly as he sat next to the sleeping man. He turned 29 today. Everyone came to celebrate. Everyone except for him of course. 

Jameson walked toward the hospital bed, a bundle of balloons in his hand. JJ looped the ribbons around a divider on the side of the bed. Henrik looked at the youngest brother, speaking carefully. “Jaime, zhat is not…” 

JJ turned looking up at him with somber eyes. He had never met Jack, but Jameson loved hearing stories about him. Henrik's face softened. 

“Zhat is not a bad idea. He vould love zhat.” JJ smiled slightly and he turned back to the eldest brother, tying the balloons to the bed. 

Marvin stood next to Henrik, looking up at the bare white walls of the room. The room needed some color. The magician backed up, closing his eyes as he murmurs the beginning of a spell. He lifted his hands, summoning glowing green magic. Wisps swirled in the air for a moment before forming streamers of light on the walls and ceiling. Marvin lowered his hands and the brothers looked around the room, admiring his work. 

Jackie looked up at Marvin and smiles. “That looks great, Marv.” 

Jackie got up from his seat by the bed, making room for the brothers to stand around the comatose man. They gathered around him, looking down at his face with dismal eyes. They were silent for a moment, until Chase smiled and gave a lighthearted chuckle. 

“Remember the time when we went to the arcade? We were playing four person air hockey and Jack kicked our asses.” 

Marvin gave a grinned slightly and looked at Chase. “Yeah, I got so pissed off that I tried to use magic. The puck went flying and smacked Schneep in the forehead,” he added. 

JJ laughed silently and the others joined. Schneep smiled, shaking his head. 

“Zhat thing left a fucking bruise for a veek. I had a presentation with zhe board zhe next morning.” 

They laughed even harder, their eyes watering from happiness and grief. They shared stories and jokes, reminiscing about memories from years past. 

Jackie sighed, looking up at the clock on the wall. “It's getting late. We should get home,” he said, frowning at how fast time flew by. 

They were silent for a moment. No one wanted to leave. 

*Maybe we could sing for him before we leave?* JJ signed slowly, wanting a few more minutes with the brother he never knew. Chase nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. Everyone started to sing, looking at Jack's peaceful face as he slept. 

Happy birthday to you…

The brothers tried to keep their composure as they sang, the melody flowing into the air. 

Happy birthday to you… 

Their faces faltered as they glanced at Jack's still form. 

Happy birthday, dear Jack… 

Jackie and Chase choked up. Tears burned in the eyes of the five men. He should have been smiling. He should have been laughing…

But there was nothing. 

Happy birthday to you… 

They barely finished the song, their voices cracking from holding back sobs. The brothers held each other and took a few minutes to settle down. 

Finally, Jackie reluctantly walked over to the door, signaling that it was time to leave. Marvin and Schneep walked behind him into the hall, Chase following close behind.

Jameson remained next to Jack, placing a hand over his. He looked down and closed his eyes, sighing. 

*twitch*

JJ opened his eyes. No... it's nothing, he told himself. Jack had been like that for months, his hand occasionally twitching. Nothing more. He gave Jack's hand a small squeeze and slowly lifted his hand. 

*twitch*

JJ's eyes went wide in disbelief. He looked up at Jack's face for a moment, waiting. And then he saw it. 

*twitch*

Jack's eye twitched for a moment before stopping. Then it twitched again. 

JJ's mind was racing and he ran out the door, looking down the hall where his brothers were walking. JJ smacked the wall rapidly, desperate for their attention. 

Chase stopped and turned around. 

"JJ?" 

The others turned as well. Jameson's heart was pounding. He couldn't think. He pointed to the door with both hands, moving his arms to show urgency. The four brothers glanced at each other before sprinting down the hallway. 

They ran through the doorway and saw Jack's eyes twitching. They surrounded the bed, saying his name.

*twitch*

Jack slowly opened his eyes. 

The brothers burst into tears, crying in relief. They all stood there, clinging to his shoulders and limbs desperately as they sobbed.

A nurse ran into the room, hearing the disturbance. She stood back and watched for a moment, letting them rejoice at the return of their brother.


End file.
